Seiya Aido/Normal Phone Call Questions
|Question = Tell me what you're good at! My speciality is swimming! |ClipQ = |Kanata = I'm good with origami. If you request it I will make you one. |Akira = Yoga. It looks like my body is limber. Do you want to try it out? |Satsuki = I'm good at games! If it's arcade ones then leave it to me! |Mutsuki = I'm good at cooking. |Noah = I'm good at horse riding. |Leon = I'm good at snowboarding! |Li = I love... visiting temples. |Rabi = I like reading. |Lucas = I collect bottle caps a lot. |Torahiko = Drawing pictures! |Kyosuke = It's drawing. If it's manga then leave it to me! |Akio = I don't know anything besides glass crafting. |Shiki = I only know pottery. |Hikaru = It's obviously sculpturing, but I like stage appreciation a lot too! |Raku = Of course calligraphy. |Kokoro = I'm good at singing and dancing! Do you want to hear my singing voice? |Runa = Clay pigeon shooting! How about you do it as well? You can vent out your stresses with it. |Momosuke = It's gardening! Seeing my flowers grow rapidly makes Momo happy ♪ |Issei = Do you want to be my karate training partner? |Futami = Ikebana. My house is a head school for it! |Takamichi = I'm good at billiard! Well, just like how a gentleman should be. |Eva = Do you wish to see my mad dolls? It's not ventriloquism! They're mad dolls! |Mio = Black magic, of course! I'm trying my best for Master's sake~ |Ban = If it's speed-eating then leave it to me! |Tsubaki = I can do anything fundamental, including dancing and singing. I'm starting to learn Japanese dance too recently. |Toya = It's growing decorative plants. |Tatsumi = Rather than saying it a special skill, I actually like having a trip alone. Sometimes you just want to be alone, see? |Aoi = Observing people. Heh... I'm also looking at you thoroughly. |Kuro = Music appreciation. Because I am the master of song alchemy. |Saku = Identifying the fragrant smell of Producer-chan's shampoo. |Baber = Handicraft? Baber will make dolls. |ClipKanata = |ClipAkira = |ClipSatsuki = |ClipMutsuki = |ClipNoah = |ClipLeon = |ClipLi = |ClipRabi = |ClipLucas = |ClipTorahiko = |ClipKyosuke = |ClipAkio = |ClipShiki = |ClipHikaru = |ClipRaku = |ClipKokoro = |ClipRuna = |ClipMomosuke = |ClipIssei = |ClipFutami = |ClipTakamichi = |ClipEva = |ClipMio = |ClipBan = |ClipTsubaki = |ClipToya = |ClipTatsumi = |ClipAoi = |ClipKuro = |ClipSaku = |ClipBaber = }} |Question = Why did you want to become an idol? Me? Hehe, it's a secret! |ClipQ = |Kanata = In the past I was a child actor, and then a lot of things happened which lead to now… I guess. |Akira = I was just a humble model but I ended up aiming higher… |Satsuki = Because I want to stand out! |Mutsuki = Because Satsuki said that he wants to become an idol… |Noah = Idol, or rather than that, I wholeheartedly wanted to form a band, I guess. |Leon = I was invited to the band by Noah, and before noticing it I aimed to become an idol. |Li = I don't really… have a reason… or so... |Rabi = I thought about playing in a band but then got scouted by the president. |Lucas = I couldn't care less about being an idol. I'm carving my own path in life. |Torahiko = Because president said that he'll let me do it however I wish! |Kyosuke = I wonder if an otaku like me can become an idol… |Akio = I don't know what I'm supposed to be doing here… it's President's fault! |Shiki = "I got invited and felt like wanting to become one along the way" kinda feeling, I guess? |Hikaru = Because my shine caught the president's eye! |Raku = Because it looked like an interesting thing. Just that. |Kokoro = Because I want to make everyone happy with my smile. Nyaa～♪ |Runa = Because I'm trying to rebel against my family... If I answer like that, will you be surprised? |Momosuke = It was because Kokoro-chan invited me, but I'm still not used to this appearance~ |Issei = I'm not interested in becoming an idol. I just feel that those who stand above me are irritating. |Futami = Hmm, it's not that I'd like to become one, but if I don't work then I won't earn... |Takamichi = Because of the course of events... because Issei and Futami are doing it so I ended up doing it too. |Eva = So that I can gain more followers! Haahahaha! |Mio = Because I can be in the same group as Master! |Ban = Just somehow, it seemed interesting and all that! |Tsubaki = At first, it was because I got scouted by the president, now it's for the sake of my women. |Toya = Because I think I can be the reason for everyone to smile. |Tatsumi = My big sis willfully applied me to the audition... |Aoi = I was asked that often, but isn't it obvious that it's because I have confidence that I can become one? |Kuro = I've forgotten the reason for it long ago. |Saku = Isn’t it obvious! I wanted to be by Producer-chan’s side. |Baber = Why did Baber become an idol?...... It's a secret you know? |ClipKanata = |ClipAkira = |ClipSatsuki = |ClipMutsuki = |ClipNoah = |ClipLeon = |ClipLi = |ClipRabi = |ClipLucas = |ClipTorahiko = |ClipKyosuke = |ClipAkio = |ClipShiki = |ClipHikaru = |ClipRaku = |ClipKokoro = |ClipRuna = |ClipMomosuke = |ClipIssei = |ClipFutami = |ClipTakamichi = |ClipEva = |ClipMio = |ClipBan = |ClipTsubaki = |ClipToya = |ClipTatsumi = |ClipAoi = |ClipKuro = |ClipSaku = |ClipBaber = }} |Question = What's your favorite thing about Japan? I like Kabuki! |ClipQ = |Kanata = Uhm, you know… there are a lot of mascots! |Akira = The fact that there are four seasons, I guess. |Satsuki = There's April Fool's day! Isn't that the best? |Mutsuki = The custom of soaking in the bathtub, I guess. |Noah = Japanese people are really polite. |Leon = Do you know that there's a bathhouse in the shopping district? |Li = The service trade is really polite… but it's a problem if it's too much… |Rabi = The fact that you can walk streets at ease even at night. |Lucas = The hot spring is a nice thing… |Torahiko = Japan is too formal. I fly around the world seeking more freedom! |Kyosuke = As I thought, all the manga, anime and games in Japan are great! |Akio = There's not a lot of skinship. |Shiki = Isn't it a place where traditions from long ago are still followed? |Hikaru = The Japan where I was born is wonderful! |Raku = I guess the fact that the countryside is carefree. |Kokoro = It's the place where you're not troubled if you wear cute clothes! |Runa = White rice, warm miso shiru. I love Japan's food cultures. |Momosuke = Erh... because this place is quite accepting when it comes to crossdressers? |Issei = I don't have anywhere to belong in Japan... |Futami = I think it's because the word NEET is coined here~? |Takamichi = I think that it has good cultures such as greetings which are done courteously. |Eva = It might be the den of oriental witches but that doesn't mean that my authority will waver! |Mio = It's good that it has a lot of medicinal plants~ |Ban = That it's a normal sight to find people like usMost likely referring to his group and their outfits. roaming on streets? |Tsubaki = I like everything about it. It's precisely in this country that I'm able to shine brighter! |Toya = I like that it preserves the traditions from ancient times. |Tatsumi = Erh... what? Maybe that we can eat white rice here? |Aoi = Don't you think that Japanese clothes are beautiful? |Kuro = There's four seasons. It's not like I hate the view... |Saku = The producer and I are breathing the same oxygen...... *deep breaths* ...... |Baber = I love Japan because big brother is here! |ClipKanata = |ClipAkira = |ClipSatsuki = |ClipMutsuki = |ClipNoah = |ClipLeon = |ClipLi = |ClipRabi = |ClipLucas = |ClipTorahiko = |ClipKyosuke = |ClipAkio = |ClipShiki = |ClipHikaru = |ClipRaku = |ClipKokoro = |ClipRuna = |ClipMomosuke = |ClipIssei = |ClipFutami = |ClipTakamichi = |ClipEva = |ClipMio = |ClipBan = |ClipTsubaki = |ClipToya = |ClipTatsumi = |ClipAoi = |ClipKuro = |ClipSaku = |ClipBaber = }} Notes Category:Normal Phone Call Questions Category:Seiya Aido